Nikki Moore
Nicole Alicja Moore (born June 14, 1989), better known as Nikki Moore, is a Matthewish singer-songwriter whose global best-selling single is Your Captain Tonight (a collaboration with Direction North and Bora-Danielle Mayo), which was released in 2018. Despite having been recognized throughout the nation since 2003 (the year she joined the Matthewish National Adolescents' Choir), it was not until late 2010 that her North Britannian breakthrough album, Looking Good, Feeling Fine, was released. As of November 3, 2019, Nikki Moore has finished a four-month-long world tour titled Audubon: A Series of Concerts. Her first concert of the tour took place in Peppatown, Peppaland. Life and career Early life and career beginnings (1989-2005) Nicole Alicja Moore was born on June 14, 1989, at the Mount Caldwell General Hospital in the Emerald City on the River Island of Matthew, to choir singers Elizabeth Schmidt and Asher Moore. Both of her parents are known to be of Matthewish descent, with her mother being part of the tenth generation of her family, and her father being part of the third generation of his family. During her school life, Nikki Moore learned how to sing a range of music, including songs of her favorite artist Grampy Rabbit. As a result, she spoke at the 2015 Sound Awards of the River Island of Matthew award ceremony as follows: "I've been singing since I was young, but became nationally recognized as part of the national adolescents' choir in 2003. Now I can't wait to see how I become more recognized internationally." Self-titled debut studio album and ...Mais C'est Vrai (2006-10) On February 2, 2006, Nikki Moore released her self-titled debut studio album, where she decided to include reworkings of demo audio tapes from her early career, such as Surprise (one of her songs to have been originally recorded when she served for her country's national adolescent's choir). The album's newer songs, including Girly Love, are said to be in the style of 1990s R&B songs (the R&B rhythms were incorporated into those songs during post-production that took place for her debut studio album between late 2005 and early 2006). Nikki Moore's second studio album is known as ...Mais C'est Vrai (released on August 31, 2009), where its songs are known to be mainly influenced by discotheque music and trance rhythms (this is shown in the title song, where the tempo is at 140 beats per minute). Most songs that are part of the album also include words from different, or all, French dialects, such as 'crisse de tabarnak' (Quebec French, used in the background vocals in the song Out of Sight, censored in the clean version) and 'mais non' (all French dialects, part of the lyrics of the song Good Things Coming). ''Looking Good, Feeling Fine'' and the Cherie World Tour (2011-12) Nikki Moore released her third studio album on March 2, 2011. It was decided that the album would be named Looking Good, Feeling Fine in late 2010 (during post-production) and that it would be described as 'an immaculate mix of modern pop and ska-punk, as well as some cantopop vibes for perfection'. The new album received mostly positive reviews from critics around the Peppaverse, resulting in it becoming her North Britannian breakthrough album, especially due to the song Ska-Punk Soul, which was praised by listeners and professional critics alike. As a result, Nikki Moore embarked on her first world tour, the Cherie World Tour, on November 2, 2011. Almost every single concert was marked as 'tickets sold out' after only a few hours of each of them in the world tour going on sale, mostly because of positive praise from professional critics about her voice and the rhythms of her songs. ''Omigod'', Electric Life and Merci Madame: 20 Colorful Songs (2013-16) During this period, Nikki Moore released her fourth and fifth studio albums, titled Omigod (released June 1, 2013) and Electric Life (released August 14, 2015), as well as her first compilation album, titled Merci Madame: 20 Colorful Songs (released January 1, 2016). Nine unique singles were released, all from these albums (three from Omigod, four from Electric Life and two from Merci Madame: 20 Colorful Songs). The three singles released to be part of the Omigod album are as follows: (Like That) It's Very Nice (released May 17, 2013), Mystery Rendezvous (released July 9, 2013), and Superstitions (released October 2, 2013). The album, including its singles, received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Nikki Moore also spoke about her fourth and fifth studio albums at the 2015 Sound Awards that "while Omigod includes songs tuned to the rhythms of famous Matthewish sonatas (yet under the influence of hip-hop), the album Electric Life is influenced by discotheque, trance, and reggae–all the types of music I've heard before". ''Discovery'' and My Audubon (2017-present) Nikki Moore's sixth studio album, Discovery, was released on March 15, 2017, and was described during one of her 2018 interviews as 'an album with rhythms in the categories of dubstep, hip-hop, ... and dance-pop'. This has been proven by fans of Nikki Moore in Peppaland using the two singles that were released from that album: Parfait and Grand Entrance. Despite her two collaborations with Direction North, released in 2018, it was not until January 3, 2019, that her seventh studio album, My Audubon, was released. Five singles out of the album, We Built This City (considered to be 'patriotic about the Emerald City' due to the language used), For More or Less, Acidic Love, Depanneur, and Love's Chores, have already been released as of August 3, 2019. On August 4, 2019, Nikki Moore posted on Dine-Saw about her now-ongoing world tour (Audubon: A Series of Concerts) with the words 'Two days to go and I hope you're ready!'. She became touring as part of this world tour on August 6, 2019, and finished it on November 3, 2019. Album discography #''Nikki Moore'' (2006) #''..Mais C'est Vrai'' (2009) #''Looking Good, Feeling Fine'' (2010) #''Omigod'' (2013) #''Electric Life'' (2015) #''Merci Madame: 20 Colorful Songs'' (2016) #''Discovery'' (2017) #''My Audubon'' (2019) Concertography #''Cherie World Tour'' (2011) #''Omigod to Heck: A World Tour'' (2014) #''The NIKKI-X Tour'' (2016) #''Entourages and Discoveries World Tour'' (2018) #''Audubon: A Series of Concerts'' (started August 6, 2019)